Users of electronic devices are increasingly relying on information obtained from web searches as sources of news reports, ratings, item descriptions, announcements, event information, and other various types of information that may be of interest to the users. Further, users are increasingly relying on search results as part of their work in various tasks. For example, a user planning a trip may rely on search results relating to fights, hotels, car rentals, and restaurants. As another example, a user researching a paper topic may rely on search results relating to various aspects of the paper topic. With regard to each of these example tasks (e.g., planning a tip, researching a paper topic), the user may submit a large number of individual queries (e.g., flight queries, hotel queries, car rental queries, restaurant queries) to one or more search engines, and may spend many hours filtering and distilling the search results. For example, the user may pause his/her current work to submit a query, evaluate results, refine query text, synchronously iterating until the desired information is obtained before returning to the task at hand.